


Eat Eat no Mi

by PaperFox19



Series: Paramecia Jump [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beast - Freeform, Harems, Knotting, M/M, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy had eaten the paramecia Eat-Eat fruit, the superior model of the Munch-Munch fruit, whatever Luffy eats he’s able to absorb into his body. He’s able to manifest the traits of anything he eats, from wild beasts, sea creatures, be they cooked or raw. Another unique feature is his fruit has a memory feature, he simply has to eat something once and he can manifest the traits as he wills it.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Paramecia Jump [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/167906
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Eat Eat no Mi

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Eat Eat no Mi

Luffy had eaten the paramecia Eat-Eat fruit, the superior model of the Munch-Munch fruit, whatever Luffy eats he’s able to absorb into his body. He’s able to manifest the traits of anything he eats, from wild beasts, sea creatures, be they cooked or raw. Another unique feature is his fruit has a memory feature, he simply has to eat something once and he can manifest the traits as he wills it. 

Chapter 1

At a young age Luffy had eaten a devil fruit one a group of adventure loving pirates had obtained. While distracted by a run in with bandits no one noticed Luffy eating the strange fruit. Upon eating a devil fruit one is granted strange and wondrous powers, but in exchange the sea becomes your enemy robbing you of your strength and losing your ability to swim. Luffy had been given some octopus fritters and he manifested octopus tentacles as a result of his new found power. 

“You dumb ass!” Shanks scolded him. He had eaten the Eat-Eat Fruit, a special paramecia and the superior fruit to the Munch-Munch fruit. Whatever Luffy eats his body memorizes and is able to manifest at will. It was often mistaken as a zoan devil fruit because of its transformation-like abilities. Another side effect of his fruit is Luffy’s body breaks down all food he consumes, enhancing his energy output, allowing him to only need 4 hours of sleep. 

Luffy’s upbringing made good use of his devil fruit power. His Grandpa Garp would often throw him into the woods and leave him to survive, the crazy old man drilled a terrifying will to survive into Luffy. It was all an attempt to raise Luffy to become a marine, but nothing he could say or do would deter Luffy from becoming a pirate. Another one of Garp’s brilliant ideas was to leave Luffy with a bunch of bandits, even after his horrible experience with the bandit leader Higuma. 

Higuma and his group had insulted Shanks and the crew, beat up Luffy when he tried to defend his friend, and after Shanks and his men wrecked his bandit group, he kidnapped Luffy out to sea, only to be eaten by the Lord of the Coast. Luffy would have died to, had Shanks not sacrificed his arm to save him. So his dislike of bandits was pretty low. 

It wasn’t all bad he was able to meet his brother Ace, and later meet his brother Sabo because of this, but Luffy really didn’t like bandits. Ace did spit on him when they met, but Luffy learned from Shanks not to let little things get to him, some things just weren’t worth fighting about. That didn’t mean Ace accepted him though, finding him a nuisance and trying to avoid him and ditch him at every opportunity.

He couldn’t go back to the village, he didn’t want to stay with the bandits, and he didn’t want to go with Garp and become a marine either. So his brother Ace was all he had. Luffy didn’t give up though, he was very stubborn. The jungle on the island had a buffet of creatures and things for Luffy to eat. He manifested his octopus tentacles mostly to fight and defend himself, using them to aid in his survival. With each new creature eaten he gained a new potential source of power. 

The bandits didn’t feed him much, rice, bread, and water, having a you don’t work you don’t eat mentality, Ace eating and bringing home the bacon figuratively and literally as he often brought home boar meat. Luffy was stuck eating smaller prey like frogs, lizards, and some snakes. It wasn’t an easy thing, as beasts in this jungle tended to get big and strong. 

He tried eating mushrooms and was able to manifest them from his body, thinking he could eat them if he got hungry but they had no flavor and did nothing to fill his stomach. He could feed other people with any plants, mushrooms, or fruit he manifested from his body, but because of his power it was just the way it was. (Similar as to the Cook Cook fruit able to make sweets that fill the belly but don’t taste good.) Since it took energy to manifest anything, nothing he created would sate his own hunger. 

A benefit to his fruit, his body broke down everything he ate and converted it into energy, so he only needed four hours of sleep a day, which he broke up into random one hour naps. So he did have energy to burn, which he used to train and try to get stronger. 

Luffy kept trying to be Ace’s friend much to the older boy’s annoyance. He didn’t want a little brother, he had his own issues he was going through. A life of people saying he shouldn’t exist will do that to you. Luffy had no idea about his past, he just wanted to get along, Ace didn’t get why. 

When Luffy finally followed Ace to his secret base and met Sabo, things didn’t get better as he discovered where they kept their treasure. Plans to kill him were put on hold as the pirates Ace stole from came around looking for them. Luffy got caught, and obviously lied about not knowing where the treasure was. “Don’t lie to me!” Luffy spat ink in his face in response. Porchemy took the kid to torture the information out of him. 

Ace and Sabo thought Luffy would spill the beans soon enough and spent the day moving the treasure, unaware of Luffy being tortured and refusing to tell the pirates anything. Ace was horrified, and the two boys charged in to save him. They found Luffy beaten, bloody, and barely hanging on by a thread. After escaping and licking their wounds, Ace wanted to know why Luffy protected them.

“I’ve been nothing but a dick to you, why would you protect me even for a second?” 

“You are my brother, if I told you’d hate me forever!”

“Idiot!” Sabo stopped him. 

“You are all I have, so I didn’t want you to hate me.” 

“So if I wasn’t around you’d be sad?” Luffy nodded. “You are an idiot, but I guess having you around won’t be so bad.” Sabo could see Ace was being tough and was actually really touched by Luffy’s words. Sabo was really smart, he had read tons of books about the local flora and fauna of the island and was able to teach Luffy about them. Learning about different animals and their traits would benefit Luffy in using his devil fruit power. 

Sabo taught him to read and write, while Ace taught him how to fight. Ace proved that devil fruit power alone wouldn’t guarantee a win. They found a book about animals in the trash, the nobles threw away random things, the book was in decent condition but odds are the owner simply got bored with it and tossed it out. Bandits were very active on dump days, the nobles would throw away valuables as if they had no value at all, one could find jewelry, cutlery, watches, and all kinds of things. 

With the book Luffy learned more about animals, but still had to practice in using his power. They became sake brothers and trained together to become pirates. As their strength grew a problem developed as Luffy wanted Ace and Sabo on his crew, Ace wanted them on his crew, and Sabo wanted Ace and Luffy under him. Who would be captain? Well...they tried to make a bet on who could defeat the Lord of the Forest, the biggest and most powerful predator on the island.

This didn’t end well as even fighting together all they could do was ward off the beast. Luffy swore he was gonna eat him some day, along with the Lord of the Coast for what he did to Shanks. In the end, they decided they’d have their own crew and their own adventures, and after they each got their bounties they’d see each other again. 

They each wanted freedom for one reason or another. Luffy had his dreams and his promise with Shanks, Ace had his desire to exist and wanted the world to acknowledge his name and not his father’s, Sabo wanted freedom from his caged life as a noble, the society around him was so toxic and suffocating he cursed his birth as one and it drove him to the sea. The trio shared many experiences together, they trained, they ate, they bathed, they slept, they learned, they survived and they lost together. 

Their bonds transcended blood, transcended life and death, and would transcend the sea itself. Luffy and Ace often fought as brothers do, but they still loved and cared about each other. Though Luffy didn’t need much protecting anymore, at 15 he had become the Apex Predator of the island rivaling the Lord of the Forest. Luffy had grown physically stronger over the years, but could enhance his strength using the muscles of alligators, boars, bears, wolves, anacondas, war monkeys, and other various critters. Not only was Luffy as strong, if not stronger than, a beast but he could fight like one. 

He did his best to train his body gaining muscle and flexibility, improving his speed and endurance, to become superhumanly strong. if there was a particular trait Luffy liked he kept it active in his body, Heightened Sense of Smell, Enhanced Eyesight; his pupils adjusting so he could see in the dark but not being damaged in the light, Super Hearing, Poison Resistance; having eaten various poisonous creatures and mushrooms he developed a natural resistance to poisons, Thermal Fluctuation; thanks to fish and reptilians he was able to combine enough traits to naturally adjust his body temp so things like heat or cold didn't bother him, and Cell Regeneration, he was capable of regrowing limbs at the cost of his energy. He also manifested a monkey tail, he found the appendage quite handy and made it easier to manifest other creature tails in battle. 

Luffy also had built in defense mechanisms, thanks to various frogs, lizards, and snakes he could create and secrete different kinds of poisons through his skin and pores, when creatures tried to eat him he did this on instinct but he had solid control over it. Thanks to the mushrooms he ate he was able to extra the unique properties of them and use them to create different venom and toxins. This wasn’t all bad as Luffy was able to manifest a special mushroom of his own creation, harnessing elements of his own devil fruit power and channeling it into a mushroom, it didn’t give someone his powers and it didn’t rob them of their ability to swim but it did help modify their body making them super human like Luffy needing only four hours of sleep. 

Animals had limits to how far they could take certain traits, but in Luffy's hands these traits could be trained, honed, and evolved! Even Ace had a hard time sparring with him, he still won but Luffy was getting better and better, fighting as if he had no bones, grappling like his strength was endless, getting faster and harder to hit. He often had to overwhelm him with raw power and his experience. 

Ace could tell he was dangerous in more ways than one. He couldn’t stop his desire from growing, though they weren’t related by blood Ace still felt dirty for having the hots for his little brother. Though one part of him wasn’t so little, Ace was a solid 10 inches shower, but Luffy was 10 inches soft and a grower. His morning wood was the stuff of wet dreams, his own wet dreams. He found some magazines the bandits had that explained some of the ins and outs of sex with educational pictures, and lessons at the back going into the details of sex. 

So when Luffy was off taking his naps, Ace would sneak off to take care of his manly needs, he shuddered to think of what Luffy would say if he caught him doing this. Playing with his cock and ass in kind, thinking of his little brother and his many abilities. Three fingers working his channel and turning up his insides, while his pre-cum spilled out and coated his stroking hand. “Ah ah ahh ahh Luffy, ohh ah ah fuck Luffy!” Ace moaned as he came, shooting his seed onto his chest and abs. 

It sucked, Luffy didn’t need him anymore, he had grown strong, so strong. While he was proud as a big brother, as a man a part of him didn’t like it. Luffy wasn’t the same crybaby he grew up with, he wasn’t the little boy who was always chasing after him. He was becoming a man. 

A part of him didn't want to leave Luffy, but the boy was too stubborn to submit to him and join his crew. Ace was also too stubborn to admit he wanted to submit to Luffy. He often gave into Luffy's whims, but he felt he needed to have his own adventures first. The other part of him felt it was best he leave before his desires would grow too strong and potentially break their bonds. 

It was his worst nightmare that Luffy might catch him, call him a freak or disgusting and not want to be his brother anymore or hate him. He decided it was best to sail with Luffy not knowing his little secret. 

When he left, everyone was there to see him off, well almost everyone. "Where is Luffy?" He wondered aloud. He shook his head, maybe it was for the best. 

"Ace!" Luffy came soaring in, he had turned his arms into wings and was able to fly. 

"Luffy! Did you change your mind, are you joining my crew?" He asked and Luffy landed on his boat. His arms shifted back to normal and from his back he manifested large octopus tentacles that formed a barrier around the two. 

No one from the village could see or hear what was happening inside. When the tentacles were absorbed back into him, Ace was red in the face and Luffy had a cat that ate the canary grin on his face. 'He knows!'

Luffy flew back to the island and waved his brother off. "Be safe Ace, we'll meet again someday."

"Luffy did you mean what you said?" Luffy didn't respond with words, instead he gave Ace that look. A look that haunted Ace's wet dreams, and one he had seen Luffy give only when he's fighting seriously. 'He means it!' Ace was painfully hard now. What a way to start a journey. 

It would be three years before Luffy would set out on his journey, and the brothers would meet again. Neither forgetting the words shared and the promises they made to each other. 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Born on the Phone


End file.
